oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Biohazard/Quick guide
Biohazard continues the storyline after the Plague City quest. The plot deepens as Elena finally gets a chance to process her plague samples. Buried under these samples lies a well-hidden secret. Details Magic for Falador Teleport/Ardougne Teleport|items = *A gas mask *A Priest gown top and bottom (can be obtained during the quest for 12 coins) *A rotten apple (must be obtained during the quest) Recommended: *Teleports to Falador/Draynor Village, Varrock, and Ardougne *A few energy or stamina potions|kills = Mourner (level 13)}} 's Location]] 's location.]] 's location.]] Walkthrough Getting started * To begin speak to Elena in East Ardougne (Directly west of shortcut log). Sneaking back Items required: 'Pigeon cage, bird feed'' * Speak to Jerico in the house south of the northern Ardougne bank. * Search cupboard for bird feed. * Grab a pigeon cage from the backyard. * Speak to Omart who is west of Ceril Carnillean's house in East Ardougne, just southwest of the castle. * Go to small watchtower along the wall, directly north of Omart. * Stand in the corner where the two spiked fences meet. * Use bird feed on the watchtower fence. * Click the pigeon cage in your inventory. * Go back and speak to Omart. * Climb roper ladder into West Ardougne. Infiltrating the Mourner Headquarters ''Items required:' Rotten apple (must be apple in quest, others from Yanille or Seers' Village do not work) * Go to the Mourners' Headquarters in the northeastern corner of the city. * Try to enter. * Head around the Headquarters to the northern area with the cauldron. * Pick up rotten apple a little to the west. * Squeeze through the fence into the backyard. * Use the rotten apple on the cauldron. DO NOT EAT IT! * Go back to the door and try to open it again. * Go to Nurse Sarah's house, Southwest of the West Ardougne church. * Search cupboard in northern part of the house for a Doctors' gown. * Equip the Doctors' gown, go back to the Headquarters and open the door. * Go upstairs and kill a Mourner. A key will automatically be placed in your inventory. * Use the key on the gate to get into the caged room. * Search the crates to find Elena's Distillator. * Exit the Headquarters, climb back over wall into East Ardougne. * Go to Elena and give her the Distillator. Getting the touch paper ''Items required: Falador Teleport or amulet of glory (optional)'' * Bank the 4 samples Elena gives you. Teleporting with samples will break them! * Teleport to Draynor Village/Falador. * Withdraw the samples. * Go to the Chemist in southwestern Rimmington. * Speak to the Chemist. Avoid all chat options that state you have a plague sample! He will give you the touch paper. Foresight ''Items required: Liquid honey, ethenea, sulphuric broline, and the plague sample.'' * You will find Chancy, Da Vinci and Hops around a fire outside the Chemist's house. * Give Chancy the Liquid honey. * Give Da Vinci the Ethenea. * Give Hops the Sulphuric broline. So far, so good ''Items required: 10 Coins or a priest gown top and bottom, the plague sample and touch paper.'' * Deposit Plague sample (Bank Deposit box at the northern parts of the docks in Port Sarim). * Teleport to Varrock. * Withdraw the Plague sample from the Varrock east bank. * Equip the Priest gown. * Travel to the fenced area in Southeast Varrock. * Go to the Dancing Donkey Inn. * Talk to Hops, Da Vinci and Chancy to get the vials back. Make sure you have the free inventory space. * DO NOT pass back through the gate or your vials will be confiscated! Secrets ''Items required: The plague sample, touch paper, a priest gown, and an Ardougne teleport (51+ Magic suggested).'' * With your Priest gown equipped head to Guidor's house in the southeast of the fenced area. * Speak to Guidor, tell him Elena has sent a sample that needs to be processed. * Return to Ardougne and speak to Elena. * Go to Ardougne Ccastle and speak to King Lathas. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Thieving experience *Use of the Combat Training Camp north of the city. *The ability to travel freely through the West Ardougne gate. *The ability to use the West Ardougne Teleport in the Arceuus spellbook Trivia *Da Vinci is a reference to the famous multi-talented Italian, Leonardo Da Vinci. *The name of the man who helps you get over the wall, Jerico, could be a reference to Jericho's wall. *The Inn of the Dancing Donkey is likely an allusion to the Inn of the Prancing Pony where Frodo and Sam go to meet Aragorn in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *It's possible to avoid giving any of the vials to the Chemist's cronies by dropping the vials outside the gate, having the guard check you, and then telegrabbing them from the other side. Required for completing Completion of Biohazard is required for the following: *Recipe for Disaster: Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Underground Pass *Ardougne Diary (Easy) Category:Biohazard